Rosebud
by The-blue-eyed-dreamer
Summary: Every kid wishes to be magical, to have powers, and be in some type of fairytale setting. Everyone but eleven year old Abigail Rosewood, that is. She despised everything magic. Majestic creatures, witches/wizards, potions & spells. You name it and she didn't want any part of it. Fore an act of violent magic was what murdered her father.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Okay so hi, I've recently gotten into harry potter, (I know little bit late right?) and I've been obsessed with the Fanfiction, and Draco Malfoy (because damn, Tom Felton is fine) and I hope to incorporate aspects from the movie and books as well. Though I fore warn you, updates will be really slow. I've only ready the first book so far. So I have to buy and read the rest.**

 **Also: I based Abby's wand off of these unicorn makeup brushes I've seen all over instagram, and they just look so beautiful and majestic. So I thought oooh the irony. Girl who hates everything magic gets the wand who portrays a fairy tale and a magical world so perfectly.**

* * *

 ** _Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry_**

 ** _Headmaster: Albus Dumbeldore_**

 ** _(Order of Merlin, First Class Grand Sorc. Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_**

 _Dear Ms. Rosewood,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term Begins on 1,September. We await your owl by no later then 31,July._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress._

As I read the letter, the glare I had on my face would deepen. Each word my eyes skimmed over, my face would show more negative feelings to what was being explained. Anger, hated, you name it, and I probably had it. Why did I have to go to this place? I'm perfectly capable without magic, never used it anyways. What was the point? I wasn't incapable of doing things without the help of magic. I didn't wanna go, didn't wanna be in a world with odd creatures, Didn't wanna be in a place where I had to look over my shoulder every second. I just wanted to stay here, surrounded by muggles. Because muggles were normal, and in my book, normal was safe.

"Stop glaring at that letter bug, your pretty little face will get stuck like that." A voice said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked to where the voice had come from, and there stood my mother; a thin and beautiful woman with blonde locks that were piled on top of her head.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and placed the parchment onto the kitchen table, not daring to set eyes on it.

"What's wrong love bug?" Mum asked, concerned.

My blue eyes met her green ones, and more sadness then anger had washed over me.

"I don't want to go mum. You know that." I said.

I looked at my mother and watched her sigh. I couldn't possibly leave her. She needs me and I need her too. All we have is each other, and with me gone -to a whole other world at that- she'd be all alone. I'd be all alone.

"You have to learn how to control your magic." Was all she said.

" I _can_ control it mum!" I argued.

"You almost burnt down the neighbors house." Mum said, and gave me pointed look.

"That was a while ago." I replied, and crossed my arms.

"Abby, that was last week." She said.

I remained silent, at a loss for words, and looked down at the table. I hear Mum shuffle across the kitchen and sit down across from me.

"Love bug, look at me."

I reluctantly tore my gaze from the dark wood, and traveled to stare at my mother's piercing green eyes.

"I don't want you to go either, but you have to learn how to control your magic, You can't have slip ups in public, once you're out of school it's your decision whether to use your magic or not. But this, going to Hogwarts, it's for the best." She spoke gently.

I bit the inside of my cheek, and nodded slowly.

"Have you finished packing?" mum asked, changing the dynamic in her voice.

Again, I didn't answer. In all honesty, I didn't. I wasn't near to being done.

"Abby..." Mum spoke in a tone that meant business.

I sighed and shook my head _no_

"well finish packing, we're leaving at 10:30." My mother demanded.

Still being silent, I stood up from y chair, and made my way out of the kitchen, and down the wide hallway, before stopping at my bedroom door. I opened the white wooden door, and pale blue walls came into view. I walked in, and shut the door behind me. I let out a sigh, and stared at the open trunk that sat right beside my bed, and then looked at the times strewn all about my room, that was meant to be packed away days ago.

I grabbed item after item and placed them into the trunk that had been charmed by mum, no matter how much you put into it, the trunk would never be full. I didn't know what it was called, nor did I pay any mind when she had cast it a couple of weeks ago.

* * *

Soon enough, just about everything was packed away. It had come down to one thing left; a picture frame. I sat down on my bed and undid the frame, carefully taking the picture out, making sure not to make a tear or put a crease in it. Once it was successfully out, I flipped it over, showing the small family. A father; dark brown hair, and blue eyes, and a smile that only portrayed pure joy. A mother; who's eyes gleamed and a face that showed she was in love with the ones who surrounded her, as she had her hands on her swollen belly. A girl; about eight years old, who looked like she could have conquered the world.

I ran my pointer finger across the man's smiling face, as my eye started to sting.

"I miss you." I whispered.

"Please Daddy, protect her when I'm gone." I pleaded, my voice just above a whisper, as if I would get a response in return.

I sat there a couple of minutes more, looking down at the once happy family. I came to my senses and stood up, then placed the photograph on top of everything else, and closed the trunk. I made my way over to my -almost empty- dresser and pulled out a pair of light washed jeans, a t-shirt, and a bra.

I quickly got dressed then went over to my vanity mirror, picking up a brush and began to brush out the knots that my wavy blond locks had created.

"Bug, are you just about finished? We need to get going soon!" Mum yelled from somewhere close by.

"Yeah!" I yelled back in return and put the brush back down.

"You can do this Abby. Everything is gonna be okay. nothings going to happen to her. She'll be okay." I whispered, reassuring myself as best as I could.

I took one last longing look at the jaded eyed eleven year old girl who stared back at me, and then got up. I grabbed my trunk and pulled it out of my bedroom, closing the door shut afterwards and lugged the trunk down the hall.

* * *

The train station was crowded, to say the least. Magical children with their children were all about. Laughing, hugging, bidding farewells. It was all overwhelming, and I don't know how I haven't had a panic attack with everything; being in this place, watching magic being performed by people I didn't know, nor trust, just everything.

This place wasn't a fairytale to me like the muggle children thought, and it wasn't _home_ to me either. This place was like a hell to me, and my mother didn't know the extent to how much I didn't want to be here.

"There that should do it." My mother's voice rang through my ears, pulling me out of my thoughts for what seemed like the millionth time today.

I blinked, refocusing my eyes, and seen that my trunk had been put away in the luggage compartment with everybody else's

"Bug, I want you to be good okay. No getting into trouble alright?" Mum told me.

I nodded, knowing that couldn't possibly happen. Well as long as people didn't mess with me, then all would be fine. I was never one to start things. I kept to myself.

"I want you to make some friends here too.." She trailed off a bit.

"Okay." was all I said, and then a thought came to mind.

"Mum, what if I don't get into the house you want me to be in?" I asked, looking up at her, worried.

She looked down at me with a gentle smile, and loving eyes.

"Whatever house you're put into I'll be happy, and your dad would be to. No matter what, you'll always be our love bug" Mum said, in her soft voice.

Next thing I knew, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. My mother may be a petite little thing, but she could fool everybody, the woman was strong.

"I'm gonna miss you so much baby." Mum said, getting a bit choked up.

And just like earlier, my eyes started to sting, and tears welled up in them.

"I'm gonna miss you mum." I replied, squeezing my eyes shut tightly, and wrapped my arms around her /

I felt her lips press onto the top of my head. The train conductor is what pulled us apart; warning of it's departure in ten minutes.

"Write me when you get settled in, okay?" She said, with tears pouring out of her light green orbs.

"I promise." I mumbled, and walked to the steps of the train, climbing them one by one. I walked onto the train, and looked back.

My mother was now speaking to a man. He had on black. The same color of his hair. I bit my cheek, and I waved a goodbye, catching her and the man's eyes. Mom waved back, sporting a sad smile, and I caught a glimpse of the man's facial features; a long nose that didn't fit his face all too well, and the darkest eyes I've ever seen. Black.

I turned back around , letting my mother socialize with the man; taking a mental note to ask who he was in my letter. Then I stalked over to find a (hopefully empty) compartment to sit at.

* * *

I had found an empty compartment in the back of the train, and I happily sat down; closing the door. I took my wand out of my pocket, as it had been lodged into my side when I sat down and it wasn't comfortable at all. As I held it in my left hand, I ran my fingers of the other down the wand; feeling the ridges. I twirled it around my hand, remembering the day I had gotten it. I had been so scared, and jumped at every noise that I had heard.

I remember walking into Ollivander's wand shop, and getting nauseous at all of the wands in sight. realizing how many wands were bought and sold here. Knowing that the man who owned this shop had sold something that had put danger to people.

 **-Flashback-**

 _I walked into the small shop with my mother, right in front of me._ _The first look I had gotten from this place, was that it was dark, and eerie. Dusty as well. like it needed a good cleaning and some windows put in too._

 _"Ah, Ms. Rosewood. I was wondering when I was going to see you." A voice said._

 _I jumped and seen a silhouette coming from behind a wall, and make his way to the front desk. He was an old man. With pure white hair all about. In a way he reminded me of albert Einstein. though this man's hair wasn't as rambunctious._

 _"Mrs. Rosewood, good to see you my dear." The man said to my mother._

 _"Likewise Mr. Ollivander." Mum said with a complete smile._

 _Mr. Ollivander looked at me, a smile was put onto his aged face,_

 _"Ah you look exactly like your mother did at your age. But." He said._

 _I furrowed my eyebrows._

 _"-But, you have your father's eyes." He continued , his eyes looking a bit dazed._

 _I bit the inside of my cheek in return, not daring to speak._

 _"Now which is your wand arm." Mr. Ollivander asked me._

 _I looked at my mother confused. I have never heard of a wand arm._

 _"He means what is your dominant hand bug." Mum replied with a small laugh._

 _I nodded,_

 _"I'm left handed." I spoke._

 _Next thing I knew, measuring tapes were flying at me and measuring my arm length; from shoulder to finger, and every other which way you could think of._

 _I watched as the shop keeper rummage around with boxes, until he came back with one. It was black, and rectangular with dust on top of it._

 _"Ah, lets see how this fit; 9 inches, whitewood made with unicorn hair, and dragon heartstring." Ollivander said, and opened the box, taking out the wand._

 _It was silver where you had to hold it, and had a tiny black rose on the handle as well, and it was white, with ridges that kind of looked braid like, or what a unicorn horn would be. I looked a bit closer at it, and saw that it had streaks of a pale, pale pink in the ridges. You'd miss it unless you looked closely._

 _In other words; it was beautiful. I couldn't deny that. Nobody could._

 _"This wand is very complex; made of many different things, as the witch or wizard who will own it." Mr. Ollivander spoke, as he held out the wand for me._

 _I took a hold of it, it fit right in my hands, and then a jolt of electricity came to me. A bright blue light illuminated from the wand, and I looked at it in awe._

 _"You'll do great things, **powerful** things with that wand Ms. Rosewood."_

 **-End-**

"Excuse me?"

I was pulled out of my memory by a boy's voice. I jumped a bit, and looked to where I had heard it from. I was right, it was a boy. He had unruly dark hair and pretty green eyes, that were hidden by glasses, that appeared to be crooked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I sit here?" The boy asked, with hopefulness in his eyes.

"Sure." I said, with a small smile.

The boy had smiled, and walked into the compartment, sitting across from me. I turned and looked at the window; watching as the train rolled away from the station.

Next thing, there was another boy's voice, pulling at my attention.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The voice had said.

I turned to the boy and he was tall, scrawny, with red hair and freckles. He had a smudge of dirt on his nose as well. The boy with glasses looked at me, and I shrugged; as if telling him I didn't care.

"Sure." He said.

I really needed to learn their names.

"Names Ron weasley." The boy introduced him self.

Well, that was a perfect timing kind of thought.

"Harry. Harry potter." The boy with the unruly hair said.

My eyes widened slightly in recognizing the boy who killed he who shall not be named at just the age of one.

"Do you really got, you know.. the scar." Ron asked.

I looked over at him, and his eyes were widened too.

Harry, lifted up his hair and showed us, and that there was. A scar, shaped like a lighting bolt, staring right back at me.

"Wicked." Ron said, in amazement.

"What's your name?" Ron asked me, curious.

"Abby Rosewood." I said, with a smile.

Ron's eyes widened once more. I didn't say anything to him, because I know why he did it. The last name isn't really unknown around here. Sadly.

* * *

After that, I kind of got lost in my own thoughts, and let the two boys talk and discuss whatever they wanted to. A trolley came by, with all kind of sweets not too long after.

"Anything off the cart dears?" The woman asked kindly.

"No thank you." I spoke.

"No thanks, I brought lunch." Ron said, holding up his bagged lunch.

Harry looked at Ron, and then at me, and then at the woman.

"We'll take the lot." He said, and paid the woman as he took a bit of everything.

I noticed a rat sitting on Ron's lap, that I hadn't seen before, biting the inside of my cheek I decided to talk, I told mum I would make friends and these boys seemed nice enough.

"What's your rat's name?" I asked.

"Scabbers, weren't you paying attention earlier?" Ron asked, as he took a bite of his pumpkin pasty.

"No, I zoned out." I said, with a laugh.

Harry had taken a chocolate frog out.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" he asked.

"No, they're just charmed." I explained.

"There's cards inside that you collect. I've got about five hundred, but I don't have a grippa, or teleny. " Ron said

Harry showed us the card. Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore." Said Harry.

"Don't tell me you don't know who Dumbledore is." Ron spoke.

"Can I have one of those chocolate frogs?" I asked.

"Sure." Harry said, and gave me one.

I took it from him and unwrapped it. Inside was the frog, and I let it jump off, and then I picked up the card. My eyes widened a bit at who it was. I bit my lip, and blinked away the tears that seemed to form.

Robert Rosewood. He smiled with his white teeth showing, and waved at me.

"Who'd you get Abby?" Harry asked.

"Nobody important." I said quickly, and then stuffed it in my pocket.

At some point, Ron had taken out his wand and was going to show us a spell one of his brothers had told him about. Ron had just raised his wand when the compartment door opened, a girl who was already in her Hogwarts robes, and her brown hair was in unruly curls.

"A boy Nevel, has lost his toad. Have you seen him?" She asked, in a bossy kind of voice, as she looked all about in her compartment.

"Oh are you doing magic? well let's see it then." She said, when she caught a glimpse of Ron's wand.

She sat down next to me.

"Alright." Ron spoke and cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daises, mutter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He said and waved his wand, but nothing happened.

"I hate to break it to ya Ron, but I think the spell you were given was a dud." I said.

"No bloody kidding." He said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"If it was, it's not a very good one is it." The girl said.

"I've tried a few spells, simple spells, just for practice and they've all worked for me." The girl bragged a bit.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said, confidently, with a bright eyes look, and a grin on her face.

She acted as if introducing herself was a huge task that she needed to accomplish well.

We had all introduced ourselves, and she had gotten wide eyed just like Ron and I when Harry had said who he was. Which wasn't a surprise, and I'm sure he's gotten it a lot.

"Anyways, I'd better go and look for Nevel's toad, and you guys better change into your robes. I expect we'd be there soon."

And with that Hermione turned to leave, but before she did you looked at Ron.

"You've got dirt on your nose. Did you know? Just there." She said, and pointed to her nose.

Then she left the compartment. Ron squinted his eyes in annoyance, and rubbed at his nose.

"Well, I'm going to go change." I said, and stood up, grabbing a small bag, I had that contained my uniform and robes, then walked out the door and to find a bathroom

* * *

I had just about everything on. The bland grey uniform that consisted of a skirt, and white dress top, with the little sweater on top, and the black robes that had the Hogwarts emblem on it. I was in the middle of brushing out my messy blonde locks when a knock came at the door.

"Just a minute." I said.

Then went back to getting out my horrid knots.

The knocking got harder.

"Hurry up! People are waiting out here!" A voice said.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I said, and rolled my eyes.

I grabbed my clothes, and put them into my bag, and put the brush in there as well, and then unlocked the door, and opened it. I came face to face with a boy, who held his fist up like he was going to knock on the door again. The boy lowered his fist. He was beautiful; if a boy could be that anyways. He had slicked back platinum blonde hair that you could find in a crowd in an instant, and that matched his pale skin perfectly. His eyes, were alluring. The most beautiful I've ever seen. They were like a storm, all grey, but not in the least bit dull. They were striking, and held so much energy, so much enthusiasm. They held such a strong personality, shown that he was a force to be reckon with.

"It took you long enough to c-"

I cut the boy off.

"You have pretty eyes." I told him, slightly dazed.

I watched his eyes widen, and he looked at me with his mouth open ajar.

Shocked I would say, then I walked away, leaving him alone in front of the bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: just got into the mood to write all of a sudden, and for the first chapter I was going to write all the way up to when they got sorted but decided to leave that out of the first chapter I wrote all the up to that point, and I accidentally deleted it, because I was gonna save it in Google docs or something. so I'm a little bit irritated that I forgot to do that but oh well. Besides I think I like this better anyways. also I don't know how many chapters I'm gonna do for each year.**

* * *

I don't know how I got inside of the castle, or even getting off of the train really. Actually, I can't really remember much after I walked away from that blond boy. It was some sort of a blur for the rest of the train ride. Then I got off the train and all I know is that anxiety washed over me, well that and my noisy thoughts. I remember feeling my stomach toss and turn and I felt like I was going to be sick, and I don't know why. I had kept all of my horrors to a minimum all throughout the ride to the Hogsmeade station.

Then I faintly remember hearing a man who looked intimidating with his giant like features yell for first years. Though he didn't say it normally. he forgot the _t_ in _first_. But that's about all I remembered. That's when my thoughts of fears, and paranoia consumed me.

And all of a sudden, I'm here; with a bunch of other eleven year olds standing in a small crowded room waiting in front of a big wooden door. When all of a sudden these transparent ghosts started flying into the room from the big stained glass windows. It took all I had not to let out a screech, but my eyes did grow in size. Though some other kids did scream. The ghosts were muttering about something. Peeves. What in gods name was a Peeves? Was it a ghost like them? Was he an evil one? Was he like Casper and the sweetest thing you'd ever meet? Though with a name like Peeves I highly doubt that was the case.

"Move along now." McGonagall's voice demanded, pulling me out of my thoughts.

All of us followed her out of the room and across the hall through large double doors, showing the great hall. The first thing I noticed is that there were four large tables with people who sat along them. For each of the houses. I bit my lip, and moved my eyes away from all of the witches and wizards, but to the ceiling instead. It was like there wasn't a ceiling at all. The night sky shown, with stars portrayed all over. It was comforting in a way. It made me feel less jammed packed with everybody.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts A History_ " I heard Hermione whisper so somebody close by.

I nodded slightly, even though she wasn't talking to me. It was amazing I had to admit. Really did look like the real thing. I looked down again before my neck got a cramp at staring for so long, and I saw that Professor McGonagall had placed a stool on a platform, in front of everybody. There was an old looking witches hat. Honestly it looked worn out, like it had seen better days.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Why was there a hat on a stool? My eyes must have been playing tricks on me, because I swear I thought I saw it move. But that's impossible right? A piece of clothing couldn't move. It was an object, with no life to it. I saw something again. It ripped open, like a mouth, and it began to sing a tune.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can't find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The sorting Hat can't see,"_

I gulped. If that was true? Could this old tore up hat see everything in my head? My deepest thoughts, and my memories? I wouldn't for as long as I lived, want to have somebody or _something_ see the things that swam in my head, it wouldn't be right, wouldn't be fair to them.

 _"So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where Dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set the Gryffindors apart."_

Well I guess I wasn't gonna be in that house, I'm not brave or daring. The song had went on, explaining each of the houses, and I can honestly say I didn't fit in to any of them. I wasn't wise or wanting to learn like Ravenclaw, I didn't even wanna be here. I wasn't patient or loyal like Hufflepuff. and I wasn't cunning like Slytherin. Why I got that damned letter? I don't know, but I'm here for ten minutes and I can already tell I wont belong. I'm an intruder, and all of this is in my blood.

When the song ended the whole hall busted into applause.

"So we've got to try on the hat!" I heard Ron whisper to Harry.

"I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." He continued.

I let out a giggle, Fred seemed like a blast.

"Oh come on he was just winding you up, he wanted to make you nervous, no harm in that." I said to Ron.

Ron crosses his arms over his chest.

"He's always winding me up Fred and George both." He complained.

I nodded, not knowing what to say, I couldn't relate, so I turned to look at the front and saw Professor McGonagall holding a fairly long piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, you'll put on the hat and sit on the stool." She explained.

"Abbott, Hannah."

A girl with blonde pigtails came out of line looking nervous as ever. She walked over to the stool and placed the hat on her head, and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat screamed out to everybody to hear.

One of the tables, who sported canary yellow, broke into applauses, and cheers. The girl, Hannah, smiles, and took the hat off, before making her way to her new house mates. That's how it went, McGonagall would yell out a name in alphabetical order and the hat would yell out their house. Hermione had been placed into Gryffindor, and it, she looked pleased with it. Neville who had been also placed there didn't seemed to look as if he was happy about it. Scared was more like it. Poor guy.

"Malfoy, Draco."

The boy with the beautiful eyes and striking platinum hair walked out of line, and made his way to the stool. So that's what his name was. Draco Malfoy. It suited him. Beautiful, for one. It was Strong and powerful ; just like the rest of him and his demeanor. The hat wasn't even placed on his head before the hat had yelled out Slytherin. Draco, had smirked and made his way over to the table. I watched him go, his head held high as he swaggered over to his fellow housemates. When he sat down my eyes lingered on him a moment more before I averted them back up to the front.

A few other names had been called before Harry was put on the spot. He, along with almost every other first year looked nervous as ever. I mean I couldn't really blame him, or the rest of them for that matter. A house that you're sorted into defines you for the rest of the time you're in here and possibly even after you leave this place.

I heard murmers and whispers as Harry walked up, all taking bout the boy who lived. I felt for the kid, he seemed shy, like he didn't wanna be full of attention and here he was, a million miles from home and people just look at him with wide eyes full of curiosity and wonder. Harry sat there for a few moments longer then most before it was finally said and done.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed out.

I watched as the whole table of Gryffindors got up like they won the lottery and started screaming and cheering. Two boys, twins, with red hair started yelling.

"We've got potter! We got Potter!" I bit my lip, Fred and George Weasley I guessed.

"Rosewood, Abigail." My name was called.

Suddenly, the noise was long gone, and just like Harry, I had whispers going on about me. Why? I have not a clue. I wasn't famous like Harry, I didn't do any good to the wizard community. My last name was one to remember though and it wasn't for something heroic or evil either. Tragic was more like it. I took a deep breath and kept my head held high as I made my way to the platform. I took a seat on the stool, and placed the hat on top of my head, staring at the wall, not daring to make any eye contact with anybody, but I sure felt their eyes on me.

"Hmm, Rosewood." I heard the hat's voice in my ear.

"You're complex, you would do very well in every single one of these houses, you would do great things in all of them." It spoke.

Please, I'd crash and burn in each and every one of them. I have none of those traits.

"So you say, but that's not true in the slightest. You have come to the place where your life was turned all about, and yet you're still here standing, that's you're bravery. You would do anything to protect the ones you love and make them happy. There is your loyalty. Though you think you're not wise or eager to learn. You are, you just don't know it yet. When need be, you lead others who can not." The hat spoke.

I bit my lip, not having a single thought in my mind.

"So you see, Abigail Rosewood, you show traits in all of these houses, in one way or another. But, but one house will suit you perfectly well." It said.

then he yelled out a house name. one that I was sure I'd never fit into, one that my mother was put into years before me.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again the Gryffindor table exploded in cheers. I smiled slightly and took the hat off, placing it on to the stool once I got up, and made my way over to my table. I faintly heard Fred and George Weasley yell out "We got Rosewood too!"

I sat down next to Hermione and watched as the rest of the first years were sorted. In the end, Ron had been put in Gryffindor as well, and a feast had started.

Food had magically appeared on to the tables, and people began to dig in. and in the jist of my putting a piece of chicken on my plate I felt eyes draw into me. I looked up and seen the familiar pair of gray orbs I haven't been able to stop thinking about. They stared into me, like they were looking at my soul, full of curiosity. I looked back into those eyes, feelings a heat rise to my face slightly. And then in a second, they were gone.

* * *

The feast was long over, and the quick tour of castle had come and gone. Now here I was, laying in a bed I'd call mine for the next year, just staring at the top of my canopy bed, wide awake. My mind racing with thoughts, not being able to calm down in the slightest. I listened as the other girls in the dorm slept soundly, with slight breathing, and an occasional snore. But yet here I was, not being able to shut my eyes. I was home sick. The castle was something that's for sure. Full of ghosts, and talking portraits, and even moving stair cases. But as extravagant as it was, it wasn't home. I didn't feel comfortable here. And even if by some chance I could, it still wouldn't be the same.

I wanted to be in my bed at night, and looking at my blue walls when I woke up. I wanted to hear the shuffle of mum's feet as she walked around the house getting ready for work. I wanted to hear her voice wish me a good morning, as I poured my cereal.

I sighed, and threw off the blankets before sitting up and sliding out of bed carefully. I tip toed past each and every single bed, trying to be quiet as possible, before I left the room completely. Shutting the door behind me, I made my way down the steps into the common room. Out of all the things I saw in the castle, this was the most welcoming. It had a warm setting to it. I walked over to an arm chair right in front of a fire place that was lit up, and sat down, I grabbed a blanket that laid on the back of it, and put the blanket on and closed my eyes, inhaling the strong scent of burning fire wood.

"Couldn't sleep either?" A voice asked.

I opened my eyes, and seen a small silhouette coming from the stairs.

"Nope." Was all I said.

The silhouette came closer, giving a shape of a boy. He got closer, until the light of the fire shown who that said boy was. Harry Potter. He sat on a chair right beside mine.

"Different from home?" I asked, as he got settled in the chair.

He had a grin on his face, as he nodded.

"Oh yeah, very different, I like it." Harry said.

I smiled slightly at his enthusiasm.

"What about you, you like it here?" He asked.

I bit my lip, as I looked down at my lap, while my fingers fiddled with the blanket.

"Like you said, it's different. Something to get used to that's for sure." I mumbled, glancing up at the boy who lived with wonder in his green orbs.

He didn't say anything to that, just nodded.

"So how's the fame Boy Who Lived?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"It's weird. I'm used to people not knowing who I am and now they look at me like I saved the world or something." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I let out a laugh.

"You kinda did Harry." I said in between my giggles.

I saw a slight blush appear on his cheeks. No need to be embarrassed, I mean he was a baby after all, he possibly couldn't have remembered anything.

Harry changed the subject after that, and the two of us began to talk just about everything. School before this, about uprooting the muggle world to come to Hogwarts. Though I didn't go into detail about it that much. Just said how I was nervous. Because I was. I am.

The two of us talked until the late hours into the early hours of the morning before we wished each other goodnight and went our separate ways into our respected dorms. And I can honestly say, this boy seemed like a sweet, sarcastic kid, I didn't see him as a hero to be close with. I saw him as an outsider like me. Coming to a whole new dimension that neither of us had a clue about. Well I mean I could have, but I chose not too.

* * *

The first day of classes had come too fast for my liking. Instead of just lounging around the common room like I have been for the past two days, now I actually had to navigate my way around and find these classes, and the magic would begin. Which wasn't too bad, so far anyways. I had made it to my first class which was transfiguration before class started. Which was much better then how Harry and Ron turned out. They had barged into the class breathing heavy, five minutes into class. The professor, McGonagall could turn into a cat, and she was there in that form when they walked in. When she turned into her normal shape she had given the two a short lecture, something about a watch. Man I felt bad for those two. First day, and they had made a bad impression with just being late. Hopefully that could change for them.

Now I was heading to potions. Very stereotypical if you ask me. A witch and her cauldron brewing up some potion. I giggled to myself, as I walked down the hall, finally stopping at the door that had the number on it with what my timetable told me. I opened the door and walked in. The first thing I noticed was that it was dark, and eerie, like it was meant to be here in the dungeon. A shiver went up my spine as I took in the view.

"Excuse me." Somebody said, as they pushed past me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

I walked in the room and most of the tables were filled up, I looked over and saw that a spot right next to the girl Hermione was open, so I went over there and sat down.

"Hi." I said, with a small smile.

Her brown eyes lit up, and a sparkle had shown in them.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

A small laugh escaped my lips.

"I know, we met on the train." I said.

She frowned slightly for a second, then replaced it quickly.

"It's okay, Abigail Rosewood." I introduced myself.

Before she could say anything back, the door was burst open and a man wearing al black came in looking like he was about to murder us all. I gulped, as my heart started beating quicker and quicker.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class." He demanded, as he made his way up to the front. His voice was deep and had a drawl to it.

I leaned forward and looked closer at him. Black clothes and greasy black hair that matched his eye color. He also had a hooked nose. My eyes opened wider, realizing that this was the exact same man who was talking to my mother at the train station the other day. My heart beat began to slow down, as I realized he couldn't be a threat if my mum was speaking to him like she knew him.

He began to talk again,

"As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle signs and the exact art of potion making. but for those select few who posses the predisposition I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and snare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame and brew glory and even put a stopped in death." The man said as he looked at a head full of platinum blond hair.

I leaned forward, stretching out my neck and seen Draco Malfoy sitting there with a smile on his lips and a look of wonder and an eager to learn in his beautiful grey eyes. The man then looked over to Harry, who was sitting on the other side of Hermione, writing down things with a quill. I took this time to glance at my timetable. Right next to potions there was the professor's name. Snape. Professor Snape. It went along with his whole appearance. Dark and eerie.

"And maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in position so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." Snape said, giving Harry a dirty look.

Hermione nudged him with her elbow making Harry look up at the professor.

"Ah, Mr. Potter... Our new celebrity." Snape's voice drawled, singling Harry out.

I bit my lip, as I watched the ordeal go about.

"Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of apsidal to an infusion of wormwood." He demanded.

Hermione's hand went straight up, and I nudged her with my arm . She gave me a quick look as to ask what. I rolled my eyes and glanced at harry before giving her a look. She didn't answer me.

"You don't know let's try again. Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a beasle?" Snape asked.

Hermione's hand went up again, waving it back and forth, begging to be called on by the teacher.

"I don't know sir." Harry said.

I balled my fists up and bit my lip harder, bidding myself not to say anything.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolf bane?' Snape asked

I looked over at Hermione.

"Put your hand down." I said through gritted teeth, with her still not listening to me.

" I don't know sir." Harry said again.

"Cleary... fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter."

I looked down at my fists and seen that they were pure white. I let go of my lip with my teeth, there was no right for this man to single out Harry, and if nobody wasn't gonna stand up for him then I was.

"That's real nice, singling one kid out for taking notes, while you basically fawn over another." I said, making my self loud and clear for the whole class to hear.

I heard a few gasps as I watched the man in all black, look even more angry.

"That's no way to speak to an adult Miss Rosewood. 10 points from Gryffindor."

I scoffed, and gave Snape the dirtiest look I could muster up.

"Well you know what, that's no way to speak to a student Professor Snape. You're practically belittling him. Are you a teacher or are you a child?" I said.

All around me I could hear whispers, and I could feel every set of eyes staring at me and Snape.

He looked so mad, like smoke was about to blow out of his ears, and his skin didn't look ghost white anymore. It was tinted with red.

"50 points from Gryffindor and detention, get out of my class." He snarled, and pointed at the door.

I chuckled and put my things in my bag, and walked out of the class not daring to look at anybody in the eye and just looked straight forward as I made my way out of the class and into the hall. Once the door was just about all of the way shut again I could Snape's voice going on about I there was anybody else who would like to be disrespectful they can leave now.

I walked down the hall passing a few students here and there who I'm guessing didn't have a class. I guess I pretty much ruined the whole don't get into any trouble rule with mum, and it was the first day at that. I'm gonna be expecting that howler coming along by the end of the week. Plus the whole first impression thing flew right out the window.

Nice. Good going Abs. I sighed, and walked to the stairs. Might as well hang out in the common room while I wait for class to end.

* * *

"That was Bloody amazing Abby!" Ron yelled when he came into the common room.

I looked up from the picture I was doodling and seen he had a toothy grin on his freckled face.

"Uh, thanks Ron..." I said, with furrowed brows.

"Yeah thanks for what you did in potions Abby." Harry said.

"No problem." I replied.

"It was iconic, his face was so red! I don't think anybody has ever went against that man!"

"Well I for one, think it was foolish. You got yourself a detention, and on the first day at that." Hermione cut in, as she sat down with her pile full of books in her hands.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it was stupid and it wrong. But, I'm not gonna let a grown man belittle a student like that. It wasn't right." I defended myself.

And if my mum asked I would tell her the exact same thing. it wasn't right and shouldn't be done.

"Anyways, I gotta go owl a letter to my mum, it's better I tell her what happened before the school does." I said, standing up and took my notebook and pen, leaving the three in the room. As I walked out of the Gryffindor's common room I could hear the lady in the painting singing some god awful opera. I shuddered and made my way down from the Gryffindor tower, managing to not get lost for the first time today with those pesky moving stair cases.

As I walked past corridor after corridor, passing fellow students I kept close watch around my surroundings. Looking from left to right, and not going anywhere near the walls, making sure nobody could pull me to an empty hall.

I bit my lip and held the notebook close to my chest, as I neared the owlery.

"Rosebud." I heard a voice say.

I kept walking, not sure that the voice was directed towards me.

"Rosebud! Are you deaf?" The voice asked in a menacing tone.

I stopped walking and turned to where the voice was coming from, and I saw Draco Malfoy, with a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I guess you aren't incompetent of hearing." He said in a slightly snobbish tone.

"It's Rosewood." I spoke.

"Nice going in potions Rosebud. Now Slytherin in the lead." He said with a menacing laugh.

He just overlooked the fact that I corrected him, and just went on his way to taunt me.

"It's only the first day of classes Draco. You shouldn't go around bragging this early on in the term." I said, shifting and putting all my weight on one foot.

I saw a flash of something in his eyes. Confused. It was there, and then it was gone. I guess he was confused about why I didn't retort back at him in a rude way.

"Is that all you wanted to say or can I go to the owlery now?" I asked him.

"Yeah go on I'm don't socializing with a blood traitor." He said with his pale nose stuck up in the air.

A flash of anger boiled through me. I narrowed my eyes at him, dropped my things and quickly grabbed ahold of his Slytherin robes.

"What did you call me!?" I demanded as I pulled his face close to mine glaring at him.

"I-uh- I" He sputtered out, scared.

"Don't you ever let me hear you call me or my family that again. Do you understand?!" I said, through gritted teeth, looking into his eyes with my blue ones.

He nodded fast, not saying a word. I let go of his robes and he high tailed his way away from me. What ever feelings I had for that boy were gone in a flash. I Picked up my things and as soon as I looked up I saw Professor McGonagall staring at me with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, looked quite agitated.

Great.


End file.
